


ARC Rex and his bullies/buddies

by DreamKind



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ARC Trooper Rex, But polite, Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, Neyo is a papa bear who likes to boost younger clones, Rex is going to be mad, chat fic, expect soft bullying, rex is an arc trooper, the others are just assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamKind/pseuds/DreamKind
Summary: (ARC) trooper Captain Rex gets bullied on chat by Cody's friends. (humor/crack)That's it. That's the plot.They're a little chaotic, and like to piss each other off and Rex gets into the crossfire and... uh... well.... things don't necessarily go downhill from there.... but close enough.Ponds: Hello my dear shiny, would you be so kind and tell me what you are doing in a private officers' chat?CT-7567.rex: With all due respect, Sir, I don't have a clue.Commandalore Kot'ika: he w/ me stop harassn itFlat Fish: always so charming and elaborated, kot'ika
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. The main part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Is Running This Army?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919663) by [Slireon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slireon/pseuds/Slireon), [WilliamAGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamAGrey/pseuds/WilliamAGrey). 



> @CC-2224.cody = Commandalore Kot'ika  
> @CC-1010.fox = REGSSSS  
> @CC-3636.wolffe = Flat Fish  
> @CC-7314.thorn = Callmeup  
> @CC-1138.bacara = Bracasa  
> @CC-5052.ponds = Ponds  
> @CC-8842.neyo = Olomono

[@ **CC-2224.cody** added @ **CT-7567.rex** to **Senseless mindfuck** ]

**CT-7567.rex** : Commander, Sir? May I respectfully ask what this is?

.

  
.

  
  
**REGSSSS** : 'scusemoi, Cody? What is a CT doing in our chat?

  
.

  
  
**Flat fish** : I agree with Fox here, wtf Cody?

**CT-7567.rex** : I would like to know as well, Commander Wolffe.

**Flat Fish** : Well, aren't you a little nice little sprite, huh?

**CT-7567.rex** : With all due respect, Sir, I'm hardly a sprite.

**.**

**.**

  
  
**Callmeup** : lol, Cody just dropped him and left.

**Bracasa** : such a mood lmao

**Callmeup** : but srsly tho

 **Callmeup** : what the even cody?!

 **Callmeup** : this is a private chat

**Bracasa** : f in chat for that betrayal

**Callmeup** : F  
.

  
.

  
  
**Flat Fish** : mood

 **Flat Fish** : f

  
.

[@ **CT-7567.rex** Left the chat **Senseless** **mindfuck** ]

.

  
  
**REGSSSS:** Oh, so u successfully scared the kid away lmfao

**Flat Fish** : stop blaming me

**REGSSSS:** Who said I was talking to you?

  
.

  
.

  
  
**Ponds** : fellas, I'm free tonight. Wanna hang out, anyone?

**REGSSSS** : U on leave?

**Ponds** : nah, just chats, I hoped

**REGSSSS** : Sure. Imma just finish my stuff.

**Flat Fish** : same

**Ponds** : alright. See ya then.

.

  
  


[@ **CC-2224.cody** added @ **CT-7567.rex** to **Senseless mindfuck** ]

**Ponds** : Hello my dear shiny, would you be so kind and tell me what you are doing in a private officers' chat?

**CT-7567.rex** : With all due respect, Sir, I don't have a clue.

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : he w/ me stop harassn it

**Flat Fish** : always so charming and elaborated, kot'ika

**Ponds** : I don't agree with your bullshit, Cody

[@ **CC-1010.fox** removed @ **CT-7567.rex** from **S** **enseless mindfuck** ]

**REGSSS:** no cts in the private group chat, rule number one, remember?

**Callmeup** : f in chat for cody

**REGSSSS** : Ffff

**Flat Fish** : big f

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : stfu i outrank u all

[@ **CC-2224.cody** added @ **CT-7567.rex** to **Senseless mindfuck** ]

**Bracasa** : not me, tho, love, and I agree. No CTs

**REGSSSS** : but while you are here already, @ **CT-7567.rex** tell us more about you. There must be a reason for you4 sudden appearance

**CT-7567.rex** : I would not like to invade anyone's personal space, Sirs. I can leave again if you wish.

**Flat Fish** : nah, go ahead, tell us more

**Callmeup** : yk, who are you, where u from, tell us the stuff, yk

**CT-7567.rex** : The "stuff", Sir?

**Ponds** : CT-7567, I would kindly advise you to leave this chatroom.

**CT-7567.rex** : Sir, yes, Sir!!

[@ **CT-7567.rex** left the **Senseless mindfuck** ]

**Flat Fish** : mood

**Bracasa** : I was already beginning to like him

**Callmeup** : my bond was alteady forming.

[@ **CC-2224.cody** added @ **CT-7567.rex** ]

[@ **CC-2224.cody** demoted @ **CC-5052.ponds** to _audience_ ]

**Bracasa:** bigges5 don'5 fuck with me nood lol

**CT-7567.rex** : Sir, @ **CC-2224.cody** , can I help you in any way?

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : yeah, stop runnin rexie

**Flat Fish** : kgklaoeofisjxvh

 **Flat Fish** : whAT

**Bracasa** : Rexie

 **Bracasa** : I love this nickname

[@ **CC-1010.fox** changed @ **CT-7567.rex** 's nickname to **Rexie** ]

**Rexie** : I must apologize, Sirs. I will mute the chat and not write anything so you will be just among yourselves.

**Callmeup** : excuse me, who allowed you to do that?

**Rexie** : Excuse me?

**Olomono** : Sorry I'm late to the party folks, what did I miss?

 **Olomono** : Rexie? Wait, that rex? Ct7567 rex from the 212th ab???

**Rexie** : Yes, Sir.

**Olomono** : REX!! HI REX. HOW ARE U?

**Rexie** : I am doing fine, Sir, thank you.

**Bracasa** : wait, u guys know each other?

**Callmeup** : nobody allowed him to show up and now he's here and it's kikd of a buzzkill, this is destroying my vibes

**Olomono** : are you seriously trying to bully an ARC trooper?

**Flat Fish** : rad

**REGSSSS** : ARC TROOOER?

**Bracasa** : yo that's messed

**Olomono** : anyway, rexieolboy, how's the 212th? Is Cody getting enough sleep?

**Rexie** : I cannot say, Commander, I'm with a special force at the moment.

**Olomono** : that's cool. Well, good luck man!

**Flat Fish** : REXIEOLBOY LMFAO

**REGSSSS** : hahaaahah

**Callmeup** : i don't know whatYs betta. The nameor ur rwaction to it lol

**Rexie** : My name is Rex, Sirs, just Rex.

**Olomono** : good boy. Don't be shy, they do be like that sometimes

[@ **CC-3636.wolffe** changed @ **CT-7567.rex** 's nickname to **Rexieolboy** ]

**Bracasa** : tjat's actually such a cute name for a rookie like u lol

**Olomono** : He's not a rookie!

**Flat Fish** : neyo = dadmode activated

**Callmeup** : do he call u father as well?

**Olomono** : you wish

**REGSSSS** : anyway. This still a private chat. I don't care if Neyo and Cody adopted someone. He doesn't belong here. And Cody, Ponds is still in audience mode you might wanna change that back

**Olomono** : why is ponds in aud-mode?

**Callmeup** : because he removed rExIoLbOY from the chat twice, once by bullying him out and once manually

**Olomono** : YOU DID WHAT?!! Rexie, you're so much better than this. Don't take it personal. They don't love you because they don't know you.

**Rexieolboy** : Thank you, Commander. I appreciate your support.

**Bracasa** : touching

**REGSSSS** : we don't hate anyone here. But this is a batchmates chat. Like.... he's not even close to us

**Olomono** : he's close to me

 **Olomono** : as close can be

**Flat Fish** : I agree

**Olomono** : we never met before, actually, but Cody told me so much about you, Hi, I'm Neyo, and I'm probably your biggest fan!!

**Callmeup** : .... ??

**Rexieolboy** : Thank you, Commander Neyo. I heard about you as well.

**Olomono** : oh, really???? Tell me more

**Flat Fish** : oh god

**REGSSSS** : I don't have enough alcohol in my system for this. I'm out

**Bracasa** : great. Now u bullied fox away

**Flat Fish** : another one bites the dust ^^^AUUU^^^

**Olomono** : Rex?

**Callmeup** : patience, he's probably a slow typer lol

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : thx neyo

**Olomono** : Hi codes

 **Olomono** : how're u?

**Bracasa** : don't expect him to answer, lol, he's not been active today

**Flat Fish:** he dropped off Rexie and just vanished, lol

**Callmeup** : such a mood

**Olomono** : oh?

 **Olomono** : that's not like him

**Flat Fish** : who cares

**Bracasa** : cozy

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : Thank you for asking, Neyo, I'm doing absolutely horrible today. My General and his Commander Jedi Shiny thing had an argument on my expense today discussing about morals in my name, I feel like an exhibit today. I wanted to have one of my closest friends around, hoping Rex could cheer me up a little but turns out all my other friends are just heartless little assholes now Rex feels probably worse than me. No, really, I'm doing great over here!

**Callmeup** : mood

**Flat Fish** : stop being a dramatic bitch, cody

**Olomono** : oh dear. That sounds like a rough day.

**Rexieolboy** : Please don't worry so much, Commander Cody, our Jedi can be horrible at times, I had to experience that as well already. You are valid and a good soldier. And I'm doing perfectly fine over here.

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : thank you, Rex :)

**Rexieolboy** : No problem, Sir :)

**Olomono** : my hEaRt, guys

**Flat Fish** : what just happened?

**Bracasa** : that dynamic

 **Bracasa** : im so jealous

**Callmeup** : c-can I have an arc trooper too? Pls? Anyone?

[@ **CC-2224.cody** changed @ **CT-7567.rex** 's nickname to **Best ARC** ]

**Best ARC** : Charming, Sir.

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : That's because you are :) my best man on the field. Great qualities! You'd make a wonderful commander.

**Best ARC** : Thank you, Sir, that means a lot.

**Flat Fish** : oh of COURSE

**Flat Fish** : you guys fucking or something?

**Callmeup** : Cody, wtf he's a Ct

**Bracasa** : you're such little shits

**Olomono** : Why would you think that all of a sudden?

**Flat Fish** : this is just pure romance hidden behind sirs and respectful distance

 **Flat Fish** : I bet Rexie's such a powerbottom

**Olomono** : uhm

 **Olomono** : excuse you

 **Olomono** : what

**Bracasa** : mood

**Callmeup** : hhdjsjdiise yes wolffe. I agree

**Flat Fish** : bet he's got his hair all long so Cody can yank it while screwing him into some tiny supply room wall

**Callmeup** : maybe he's dyed as well? Cody has a thing dor red

 **Callmeup** : like my suit

**Olomono** : you guys are aware that both of them are online AND reading ur shit

**Flat Fish** : pff

 **Flat Fish** : whatever

**Bracasa** : one of them don't beöong here anyway

**Best ARC:** HUFDISJjskyjc!

 **Best ARC** : Are you implying that I'm a whore!!

**Olomono** : Rex, be careful, please, you are too important to get reprimands because of these idiots

**Best ARC** : May I speak frankly, @ **CC-2224.cody**?

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : yes, please, go ahead.

**Best ARC** : Fuck you all, Sirs. Except for Neyo, you are nice.

**Bracasa** : whoops. Aaaand noted in your file

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : I think not, bitch.

**Olomono** : Aww, thank you, Rexie, means a lot

**Flat Fish** : I feel attacked on so many levels. How dare he?

**Callmeup** : I mean... you kinda deserve it

**Flat Fish** : Do I? I'm in my private space. I can to wtf I ever want.

**Bracasa** : what you gonna do bout it, cody, huh, I'm marshal commander, I outrank you

**Best ARC** : Commander Cody got promoted to Marshal Commander last week. Did you not know?

**Flat Fish** : That's SIR for you!

**Best ARC** : Excuse me, I don't have respect for those who don't respect me.

**Olomono** : GO REX! GO REX!!

**Bracasa** : I am oFFenDeD

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : *in tears* that's my arc

**Best ARC** : Thank you for the abeting support, Commander :|

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : Sorry vod. Just not feeling great at all rn

**Best ARC** : I'm free right now. If you need distraction I'll be there for you, Sir.

**Olomono** : That's so sweet. Mind if I borrow you out some time?

**Bracasa** : ha they definitely shagging

**Flat Fish** : absofuckinglutely

**Best ARC** : I would be glad to march out with the 91st, Sir.

**Olomono** : You even know my battalion !!

**Best ARC** : I did my homework after all. And... Commander Cody likes to talk about you.

**Bracasa** : offENDED

**Callmeup** : i'm choking on my wine here folks

**Flat Fish** : do he talk bout us all?

**Olomono** : YES ARC trooper Rex knows mee!!!

 **Olomono** : Thanks Cody, I'm honored

**Best ARC** : Let me think, No, I have never heard about Commanders before that are dickheads to their ARC troopers, doesn't ring a bell.

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : sorry for this disappointment, Rexie. I know you expected more.

**Best ARC** : You described them a lot differently, Sir.

 **Best ARC** : I HoPe YoU cAn LiVe WiTh YoUrSeLf...

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : barely

 **Commandalore Kot'ika** : :')

**Flat Fish** : uh what?

**Best ARC** : No, stop crying, Sir! I still love you!

**Bracasa** : ahem?

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : Ah, what a relief

**Flat Fish** : what is this fuckery?

**Olomono** : Rexie's cheerin Cody up? What else would it be?

**Best ARC** : I'll always love you, Sir, you're very awesome and you deserve to live and I hope you will because you're probably my only good friend, you mean a lot to me.

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : success, I guess, you made me smile, thank you rex.

**Best ARC** : I got you. 

**Callmeup** : yk this is sweet and all, but wtf

**Olomono** : cmon ur just jealous

**Callmeup** : yeah, because no arc would ever come to the CG, that's so unfair

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : How is your campaign going, Wooley said you were complaining about the weather?

**Best ARC** : Well, it's pretty wet over here. I've been sleeping in ponds for the past three days and my shebs are freezing off. But it's nice to see my fellow friends from ARC training again.

**Flat Fish** : are they ignoring us?

**Best ARC:** besides, it's for a good cause, am I right?

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : absolutely. Don't get sick, though, I need you for the Geonosis ambush

**Best ARC:** OH? I thought you were on Felucia?

**Bracasa** : They totally do, man.

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : Oh, we are. We are. But Geonosis is doing shit again and they wanted to send parts of the 212th there for reinforcements. That's going to be Commander Skywalker and you.

**Best ARC** : Are you actively trying to get rid of me, Sir? You could just ask me to commit suicide instead.

**Flat Fish** : Would you do it?

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : That was not my idea, bubsy.

**Best ARC** : I will have to have a serious conversation with General Kenobi. >>insert annoyed sigh here<<

**Bracasa** : mood

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : Better not. He was in a bad mood today.

**Best ARC** : skywalker? ¬_¬

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : >>insert even deeper sigh here<<

**Best ARC** : This child is going to be the death of us some day, I tell you, Sir.

**Olomono** : That bad, huh?

**Best ARC** : Are you not familiar with his majesty Skywalker?

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : you can be happy that I think about him the same way, otherwise I'd have to report you for inappropriate sarcasm towards superiors.

**Olomono** : Hahahaha haha

 **Olomono** : ahha

 **Olomono** : But seriously, I never met him before.

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : Bless you and your kriffing luck. I swear, even Kenobi can't out up with him any longer.

**Best ARC** : Most recently he went into the field with 3 entire platoons. THREE!

**Olomono** : i have a bad feeling about this

**Best ARC** : You should.

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : He returned with, believe it or not, one and a half squads, and half of them were even barely alive.

**Best ARC** : why does Kenobi send us to Geonosis with him again, Sir?

**Olomono** : Sucks to be you I guess.

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

.

.

.

 **Olomono** : Hey

 **Olomono** : Hey

 **Olomono** : Hey

 **Olomono** : Cody!

 **Olomono** : send em the picture you sent me the other day!

 **Olomono** : the one with Rexie

**Best ARC** : Commander, May I speak openly, Sir?

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : sure. later tho me busy

**Olomono** : Please, Rex, go ahead.

**Best ARC** : I don't like it when you call me that, Commander Neyo. Can I kindly ask you to stick to my unaltered name, please?

**Olomono** : nonsense, Rexie, you're part of the family now. And you're so young, you deserve a diminutive!

**Flat Fish** : rexies betta than flat fish, stop complaining or we'll give yiu a real bad name.

**Bracasa** : you know, why wait, Wolffe

[@ **CC-1138.bacara** changed @ **CT-7567.rex** 's nickname to **Invader** ]

**Flat Fish** : haha, but that's not good enough.

**Invader** : I didn't choose to be here, Sirs, it is unkind of you to hold that against me.

**Olomono** : yiz literally have no respect for nobody, do you?

**Flat Fish** : unkind! Ha! Thank you

[@ **CC-3636.wolffe** changed @ **CT-7567.rex** 's nickname to **Unkind** ]

**Bracasa** : haha

**Callmeup** : So it's rexieolboy bully time? Fox'll be pleased, wait, lemme get him over real quick

**Flat Fish** : oh, I have a better one.

**Bracasa** : hit me with ur best shot wolff

[@ **CC-3636.wolffe** changed @ **CT-7567.rex** 's nickname to **Cody's boy** ]

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : ahem

**Olomono** : this is unbelievably disrespectful.

**Bracasa** : lol, no, wait

[@ **CC-1138.bacara** changed @ **CT-7567.rex** 's nickname to **Cody's Bottom** ]

**F** **lat Fish** : hahah lmao tru

**REGSSSS** : what did I miss?

 **REGSSSS** : why is there still that CT in our batch chat? And why is he callled codys bottom??

**Olomono** : He's not, just if you were wondering

**Flat Fish** : you don't even know him dude

**Callmeup** : Cody's bottom? Don't you think cody's twink enough to sub?

**Bracasa** : sure. Maybe they switch?

**Olomono** : But I know you and I know ur horrible people.

**Flat Fish** : lol. yall remember when Cody said he likes when dudes tatt their face but he's not brave enough to do it himself? Bet ya rexieolboy has a nice tat in his face like on his temple or somin

**REGSSSS** : Cody'd be such a sucker for it lol

**Commandalore Kot'ika** sent a picture:

  
_{{It shows a young clone with a stern face in 212th orange ARC trooper uniform. His hair is blonde and almost in Cody's shape, the curls are a bit larger than usual clone curls. He carries his bucket under his arm and almost glares into the camera, around him are bodies of other clones, the background can vaguely be recognized as the noseart of the 212th gunships. It looks like the photograoher wanted to take a secret picture and failed aimlessly.}}_

**Bracasa** : *moans in clone*

 **Bracasa** : bLONDE

**Flat Fish** : oh, well, at least he's a pretty hookup

**REGSSSS** : What, bacara, never seen mutations before? Look at ur own face then, lol

**Callmeup** : you're so going to become my secretary

**Olomono** : are you...

 **Olomono** : Are you fetishizing rex's hair?

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : lol

 **Commandalore Kot'ika** : Haha

 **Commandalore Kot'ika** : You're screwed lmfao

**Flat Fish** : What?

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : yk, rex's not dumb. He knows his rights - those he has. Ur so fucked, lol

**Commandalore Kot'ika sent a screenshot:**

_Herewith I, Captain ARC-7567, would like to hand in an official appeal against Marshal Commander CC-1138, Commander CC-3636, Commander CC-7314 and Commander CC-1010 for sexual badgering, workplace harassment and open offense against my very person, name and social status/military rank. My witnesses are Commander CC-5052, Marshal Commander CC-8826 and Marshal Commander CC-2224._

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : You know, I could just wordlessly redirect that to the longnecks.

**Olomono** : Holy shit. That's brave

**Bracasa** : excuse me!?!

**Flat Fish** : I was JOKING!!

**Bracasa** : ...

**REGSSSS** : I didn't even participate, wtf

**Callmeup** : er... uhm... sorry? I guess?

**REGSSSS** : like... I wasn't even here most of the time.

**Bracasa** : oFEENDED

**Olomono** : I totally support you, Rexie, lmao, they deserve that

**REGSSSS** : THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!

**Callmeup** : You know that this could like totally destroy us, right?

 **Callmeup** : like not to be paranoid or somin but they could reondition us for this

**Cody's Bottom** : I always wondered what the donor chambers look like, Sir, will you tell me, when yoz come back?

**Callmeup** : Rex! Listen. This is not necessary. We're just messing around, come on, don't take it personal.

**REGSSSS** : I refuse to accept this accusation.

 **REGSSSS** : I merely told him to fuck off, i have nothing to do with Wolffe's and Bacara's shit!

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : an appeal can always be revoked. For the right price.

**Callmeup** : So? Whataya want rexie?

**REGSSSS** : I will NOT do anything for this little shit. I'm not going ro be blackmailed by a trooper

 **REGSSSS** : that's so illegal, Cody!

**Flat Fish** : Cody, you are savage! But I guess I have no other choice to make up for my behavior, so, I'm up for the challenge

**Bracasa** : Same. I value my life more than just a little fun, I guess.

**Olomono** : you better

 **Olomono** : otherwise u and I are going to have a massive problem.

[@ **CT-7567.rex** changed to **ARC Rex** ]

**ARC Rex** : I will refrain from blackmailing my superiors. Consider this a warning, however, I read the regulation manuals and the court book.

**Olomono** : that's my boy

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : Does this mean I will have to delete the appeal?

**ARC Rex** : I believe this is your issue now, Commander.

**Bracasa** : wait, does this mean I'm safe?

**REGSSSS** : If you enforce this appeal, Cody, I swear to the longnecks, I'm going to _destroy_ you!

**Flat Fish** : rad

**Callmeup** : So.... you don't want any.... compensation of any kind? Like....promotion?

**ARC Rex** : I am right where I want to be, Commander Thorn. In the 212th serving under Kenobi and Cody.

 **ARC Rex** : But I will keep your proposal in mind, Sir.

**Flat Fish** : ok, ok, ok, no bribing, folks, this dude will put everything you say against you.

 **Flat Fish** : Now can we please get rid of him? I feel so watched when he's around.

**REGSSSS** : You're such a mad lad, Thorn, I'm literally this close to reporting you to the authorities

**Callmeup** : You'd never, honey ;*

**Bracasa** : Wolffe, have you still not learned?

**Callmeup** : wait, is anyone else thinking what i'm thinking?

**Olomono** : enlighten us

**Flat Fish** : fuck u bacara

**Callmeup** : if Rexieboy is supposed to belong to us now, which i hope cody will get over, he has to spar wolffe as well

 **Callmeup** : we all got out fair share of bitemarks, he deserves them, too

**Flat Fish** : ahem.

 **Flat Fish** : ntbr _(not to be rude)_ or anything but no

 **Flat Fish** : btw rexio, is that dyed?

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : natural mutation

**Flat Fish** : fuck. This gives me shivers. I wanna touch it.

**ARC Rex** : It's just hair, Sir. It feels exactly like yours.

**Bracasa** : but it's blonde! Do you know how fuckin rare that is?!!

**ARC Rex** : I'm aware, yes.

**Bracasa** : yk I don't wanna be like all sexualizing or anything, or disrespecting - pls don't report me - but you are so _hot_ like you totally rock that hair.

**ARC Rex** : Thank you, Sir.

**Olomono** : I didn't know you were blonde either before Cody showed me the pic. You look awesome!

**REGSSSS** : ugh, fine, we can keep him

**Commandalore Kot'ika** : he's selfconscious about his mutation. Please don't put too much attention to it.

**Olomono** : oh, shit, didn't know.

 **Olomono** : sorry, Vod

**Flat Fish** : Now even Fox agreed? Oh come on, why am I the only one who's got a sense of privacy!??

**Bracasa** : we do too, but ur just whiny bout it

**ARC Rex** : May I change your nicknames, Sirs? As a little compensation for your mocking, so to say.

**Olomono** : Aye, shoot away.

**Flat Fish** : yeah, whatever

**Bracasa** : go ahead

[@ **CT-7567.rex** changed @ **CC-2224.cody** 's nickname to **Ori'vod** ]

**Flat Fish** : not wrong...

[@ **CT-7567.rex** changed @ **CC-8826.neyo** 's nickname to **Nice Sprite** ]

**Nice Sprite** : hardly a sprite, but I like it.

[@ **CT-7567.rex** changed @ **CC-3636.wolffe** 's nickname to **Pretty Hookup** ]

**Pretty Hookup** : yikes

**Bracasa** : i don't even know if that's better than Flat Fish tbh

**Ori'vod** : I'm in tears.

**ARC Rex** : It's alright, Sir, you're valid.

[@ **CT-7567.rex** changed @ **CC-1138.bacara** 's nickname to **Moans in clone** ]

**Pretty Hookup** : lol

**Moans in clone:** bllOoonde

**[@ **CT-7567.rex**** changed @ **CC-7314.thorn** 's nickname to **CallmebyMYname** ]

**Nice Sprite** : like quite literally, did anyone of u ever use his real name?

**CallmybyMYname** : yes, actually, me!!

[@ **CT-7567.rex** changed @ **CC-1010.fox** 's nickname to **REXSSSS** ]

**Pretty Hookup** : What?

**Moans in clone** : they're phonetically the same

**Pretty Hookup** : ah

[@ **CT-7567.rex** changed @ **CC-5052.ponds** 's nickname to **Mutedanger** ]

**Moans in clone** : lol

**Pretty Hookup** : rad

**REXSSSS** : .... This is too good to not accept

**Nice Sprite** : haha

[@ **CT-7567.rex** promoted @ **CC-5052.ponds** to _participant_ ]

**Mutedanger** : Fuck y'all

**ARC Rex** : You're welcome, Commander Ponds.


	2. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later a certain picture circulates in the GAR---

**Nice Sprite** : how's the inner sector faring, my folks?

**Moans in clone sent a picture** ****

_It shows Rex with long hair_

**Moans in clone** : do i need to say more, vod

**Nice Sprite** : i almost choked on my spit lmao

 **Nice Sprite** : that real?

**ARC Rex** : I don't know if I should say luckily or sadly, but no. My hair is buzzed now, since seemingly everone kept commenting on it and that kinda sucks.

**Nice Sprite** : whoaaa

**Ori'vod** : someone - we don't know who - made this photoshop picture and now it's plasteing the walls like fucking everywhere. It's hilarious how everyone keeps searching for the blonde longhaired clone but nobody finds him while he's standing right next to the picture.

 **Ori'vod** : at some point General Kenobi had us take the pictures off the shower walls, said it could be humiliating towards that specific clone. He has no goddman clue that it's Rex

**Nice Sprite** : Does Rex know who made it?

**ARC Rex** : possibly

**Bracasa** : Reeeeeeexio do you consent to me placing this picture in my collection of fine art?

**ARC Rex** : i consent, Sir

 **ARC Rex** : Have fun with it.

**Bracasa** : I feel exposed

**ARC Rex** : I've seen troopers group jerk to this in the showers. Believe me, I'm beyond caring.

**Nice Sprite** : rad

**Ori'vod** : As long as they don't try to pry my captain outta his clothes i'm not looking either

**ARC Rex** : You know well they have no chance.

**Ori'vod** : i do, I do

**Bracasa** : first hand exprience, heh

 **Bracasa** : yk that won't ease out the mocking right

**ARC Rex** : I've got nothing to hide, Commander.

**Bracasa** : so? Have you fucked Cody?

.

.

 **Bracasa** : come onnnnn. Are yo preparing an appeal again?!

**ARC Rex** : I have

**Ori'vod** : he has

**Pretty Hookup** : * chokes*

**Bracasa** : Really?!

**Nice Sprite** : Well, that was uncalled for  
  


_\---previously in Rex and Codys private chat---_

**Rex:** Sir, I have an idea.

 **Rex** : Maybe it will help that they stop mocking me and pushing me around.

**Cody** : you wanna make them think we have a thing?

**Rex** : ...... well..... yeah?

**Cody** : you know that would spread rumors, right?

 **Cody** : not that I would mind to be associated with you, but don't you fear accusations of favoritism

**Rex** : It's already too late for those. Half of the Kamino staff still thinks I fucked myself into ARC training.

**Cody** : did you?

**Rex** : uhm, I think no is the best answer here

**Cody** : i think the truth would be the best answer here, Captain

**Rex** : Well, there was a short romance with one of the Alpha Clones. But he said he didn't want to favor me over anyone else and I agreed so we stopped it right away.

**Cody** : Alpha-13?

**Rex** : How did you know?!

**Cody** : well, let's put it that way: that story sounds familiar

**Rex** : I think this is ridiculously hilarious. He always told me I reminded him of someone, haha.

**Cody** : oh, really?? Lol

**Rex** : Anyway, back to my suggestion?

**Cody** : Haha, totally, let's do it, lol

 **Cody** : that's gonna be fun.

**Rex** : Thank you, Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not beta-ed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TyraCapulet for the title  
> Thanks to [ ZoinksSc00b ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoinksSc00b/pseuds/ZoinksSc00b) for the beta


End file.
